Born To Be Wild
by 1LessMinute
Summary: This isn’t meant to be some sad, tragic story about the perfect, pretty, popular girl who isn’t understood and is alone on the ‘inside’. She was perfectly happy with the way she was. At least, until he came back. AU Trory set in Chilton.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Born To Be Wild

Author: 1LesssMinute

A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this story! I worked really hard on it, and I hope hard work pays off!!

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing sadly.

Pairing: Trory

BTBWBTBWBTBWBTBW

"_You make it impossible for anyone to be nice to you! No wonder you had to join our group, anyone who's actually suffered through the experience of going out with you would absolutely know better!"_

Gasping, sweating.

This is what she had been waking up to for the past two years. Not always the same dream, maybe that was something she should be thankful for. Maybe it could be worse, it could be the same dream, over and over again for the past two years.

But they always had the same result, her waking up, cold sweat all over her body. Not being able to breath, head pounding.

On the bright side, two years of these dreams had made it easy to live on little to no sleep.

Two years...had it really been that long? Two years of Chilton, two years of plagued of these horrible yet heartbreaking dreams.

Why? Why did she have these dreams? Of course she still thought of him. He was apart of what she had become, what she was this day, but Tristan DuGrey was long gone,

Rory sighed and lied back down on her bed, rubbing her eyes. The blurred numbers of her digital clock first were a red blob, but focused to say 6:00 am. She groaned, picking up her pillow and hitting herself over the head with it.

Waking a half hour earlier than when you really have to wake up is the worst. It's not enough time to fall back asleep, but not close enough to just get out of bed. So you sit there, watching the minutes pass by dreading as each one changes, trying to create a miracle and stop time.

At least wasn't completely dreading the day ahead of her. It was her first day of her senior year. Finally. It wasn't that she didn't love school, she did and she always had. It was just that Chilton meant being someone she wasn't.

This isn't meant to be some sad, tragic story about the perfect, pretty, popular girl who isn't understood and is alone on the 'inside'.

She was perfectly happy with the way she is.

She was pretending to be a slut, which she wasn't. Don't go assuming that it was a bad rumor about her that got out of hand, it was completely the opposite, she was happy about the rumors. It was just easier that way.

She became one of the Chiltonites, once you become one of them, they think they finally 'figured you out', and you're accepted.

They saw that she had shortened her skirt, tightened her shirt, wore make up, flirted and made out with guys. They noticed that she had asked her rich daddy for a brand new car so she wouldn't have to take the bus.

They noticed her, but that wasn't new. They had always noticed her, but instead of looking her like a person who was an outcast and different from them, they noticed her for being one of them, instead of falling into the crowd, she stood out.

At first, she didn't understand it, she ignored Summer, Louise, and Madeline inviting her to parties and asking her to sit with them at lunch. She ignored the guys who came up to her and flirted.

Just like she had with him.

Then, she asked herself why. Why did she ignore them, why didn't she go to the parties and flirt with those guys? She didn't she act like a normal teenager?

Rory wanted to be a teenager, why did she have to think about college all the time? Why couldn't she have fun?

So she did and it had more drastic effects than she thought it would.

After she made out with some guy at a party, who she had known didn't go to Chilton and rumors spread like a wildfire. In all honesty, it was because he reminded her of him.

She hadn't understood why it was such a big deal that she had kissed one guy, until she went to school that Monday she walked into school and saw he was the new guy, this Logan Huntzberger.

But we'll get to him later.

After that weekend it seemed like her whole life turned upside down, she realized there was no turning back now.

Which brings us back to 6:00 am...well now, 6:27 am. Time to get up.

Rory sighed and pushed herself out of bed, walking to the shower with only halfway opened eyes. She got out and blow dried her hair, her hair was shorter, just ending under her shoulders, she straightened it and put on her black eyeliner and mascara before putting on her altered uniform.

She was just making her coffee when her cell phone rang.

"What do you want?" She answered.

"I need a ride to hell," Logan asked her.

"Than just ask your father to give you a ride to school," she responded.

"Rory Gilmore, ladies and gentlemen. Still witty at seven o' clock in the morning," he panned dryly.

"I try. Fine, I'll pick you up...just out of curiosity, what happened to your car?" She asked.

"Remember that conversation we had about how there are some things we just shouldn't tell each other. Well, this is one of those times," he explained.

"Enough said. See you soon." Rory hung up the phone and shook her head. She grabbed her keys and yelled goodbye to her mother, who was just waking up.

The ride to Hartford was particularly fast today, it seemed like she had just gotten into the car when she was pulling into Logan's driveway.

Rory waited in the car for Logan to come out. After five minutes she got of the car and knocked for the maid to let her in. Rory made her way through his castle sized house and to his bedroom.

She opened the door without knocking and found him as she expected to, asleep.

She sighed, well at least he was dressed in his uniform.

"Alright blondie, up!" She yelled, pulling on his arm in hopes of being able to pull him out of bed, but she was no where near strong enough.

Instead in one fluid movement he pulled his arm back and she fell onto the bed with him his arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Sleep," Logan mumbled, never opening his eyes.

"Any other day I would completely agree, but I really want to go to school today, it's our first day of our senior year!" She said cheerfully.

"Sleep, I was up late with Jamie last night," He replied.

"It was Jenny and gross, I want to get off this bed right now," she teased.

"Aw Ace, you know you're the only girl I've brought back to my bed," he comforted, finally opening his eyes an smirking at her.

"Yay, I feel special," she smiled.

"You are special, and before you say it, yes in both meanings of special."

"It's cute how well you know me. Since you know me so well, you know that I really want to get to school," she pleaded.

"Fine, fine. I don't see why your in such a hurry, first period started five minutes ago anyways," he lamented, getting up and grabbing his messenger bag off the floor and following her out the door.

Rory and Logan pulled up to the Chilton school in their designated parking spots that no one ever used, except Logan's had a jaguar parked in his.

"Who's car is that?" Rory asked.

"I don't recognize it, but I'm gonna find out," he promised, slightly pissed off.

Rory checked her appearance in her compact, taking off her sunglasses to check her make up and hair before putting her sunglasses back on.

"Ready Huntzberger?" She asked.

"I was born ready, Gilmore." Logan threw a smirk her way.

BTBWBTBWBTBWBTBWBTBW

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this!!

One thing you should know is that I LOVE LOVE LOVE REVIEWS!!

Hehe, but who doesn't?

Please review and make me the happiest person alive!!


	2. Tristan DuGrey

Title: Tristan DuGrey

Author: 1LessMinute

A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Your first reviews always count the most in a new story. I do have another Pen name on this site, but I had my reasons to make a new one. Anyways, this means a lot to me, thank you!

BTBWBTBWBTBWBTBW

Rory grabbed a binder from her locker and put it in her Victoria's Secret bag and slammed her locker door shut. She winced when she realized it was a lot louder bang when no one else was in the hallway.

She walked down the hallway looking for Logan, she found him standing in the main entrance doorway, smoking. He looked at her guiltily and quickly put the cigarette out.

"I thought you quit," she stated, walking towards him and he threw and an around her shoulders, continuing down the hallway.

"I did."

"And that was...?"

"A momentary lapse of insanity," he pleaded, smirking. Rory rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless and don't even think about saying something stupid like 'hopelessly in love with you'!" She ordered and Logan pouted.

"But what if it's true?" He teased.

"You're incorrigible,"

"And you love it. What class do we have now?" Logan asked, changing the subject before Rory got pissed at him.

"Health," she answered, looking down at the schedule in her hand and stopped because they were at the door.

"Health!" Logan yelled frustrated. "You dragged me out of bed for health! Are you serious?" He groaned and turned around to walk away but Rory grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"If you come to classes with me today, I promise to make it worth your while," she pleaded. Logan smirked and backed her up against the door to their classroom.

"Really? And exactly how do you plan on doing that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Rory opened her mouth to answer, but before she could Logan opened the door, which sent Rory tumbling backwards. She would have fallen on her ass, but Logan grabbed her in time to make sure she wouldn't.

They stumbled into the room, laughing hysterically while trying to regain their balance.

"Excuse me!" The teacher yelled. Rory and Logan, still laughing, faced the teacher with almost identical smirks on their faces.

"Mr. Huntzberger, Ms. Gilmore...I'm glad you found time in your busy schedules to pencil us in." The teacher retorted dryly staring at the two students in question with disdain.

"Mrs. Gilbert I must say the summer did wonders for you, you look even more beautiful if possible," Logan said suavely, smiling charmingly. Mrs. Gilbert just stared blankly at him which made Logan's smile falter and Rory to start to laugh again.

"Ms. Gilmore, is it bright in here or do you have a prescription for those?" The teacher turned to Rory, referring to her sunglasses.

"Your absolutely glowing personality is what's so bright, Mrs. Gilbert I need these to shield my eyes from it, but if you want a prescription for these give me five minutes and I'll have one." Rory said with a smirk.

"Finn is still in bed," Logan added.

"So maybe more like twenty, if I leave now I could be back by the end of the period," Rory started to leave the room. Mrs. Gilbert's face turned beat red, almost a purple and she glared at the two of them.

"Sit down, both of you. Now!" She yelled loudly.

Rory and Logan were trying to hold back their laughter while they sat down in their designated two seats in the last row of the room that were next to each other. Everyone knew to leave them empty.

Rory leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes under her sunglasses.

"Why did you insist on coming to class if you're just going to sleep?" Logan asked amused.

"Because it's apart of the whole senior experience. I don't wanna miss a minute of it. Which reminds me, Finn and Colin have to be here for this also. You need to wake up Colin,"

"Why do I need to wake up Colin?" Logan groaned.

"Because all I have to do is offer Finn sex and he does whatever I want," Rory smirked, her eyes still closed.

"Hey Ace, we've got a newbie," Logan nudged her, nodding at a blonde in the third row to the front.

Rory lowered her glasses to the bridge of her nose and looked over them at the blonde in question. He turned around to spare a glance at her and froze when he saw she was staring at him. It wasn't a newbie, it was Tristan DuGrey. Rory gave him one of her famous smirks and winked at him as he stared at her, shocked.

"He isn't a newbie...and this year just got a hell of a lot more interesting." Rory told Logan who watched amused as Rory's smirk stayed planted on her face and she pushed up her sunglasses again and closed her eyes.

"Hell of a lot more," She repeated.

BTBWBTBWBTBWBTBW

Tristan was opening his locker when he heard screaming coming from down the hallway. He looked up and saw Rory running from where she was walking with Logan's arm around her shoulder and jumped into some other guys arms. He watched confused, he knew who Logan Huntzberger was and although Logan was like Tristan when it came to women, he could see Rory and Logan dating. Now she was jumping into some other guys' arms he didn't know what to think.

"Finn!" She yelled happily, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Hello, Love. Miss me?" he asked, pecking her lips with a kiss. Rory nodded happily before jumping out of his arms. A brunette he knew as Colin and the Logan joined the reunion and he looked away.

He used to be friends with Colin. Once upon a time before he was sent away. He hadn't spoken to him in a long time. His connections to his former life seemed to stop when he disappeared out of the limelight. He decided to bite the bullet and say hi to Rory.

"...I Finnegan Rothschild," Finn was saying, as he approached.

"Hi Rory," He said politely. Rory turned around from the Australian.

"Shh! Go on, Finn." The guy she called Finn groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Hereby swear that I will not go on another vacation...may I remind you that I was with my family therefore it wasn't a real vacation," he continued.

"Just say it!"

"Without my friends and desert the wonderful, beautiful Rory Gilmore to have a much less fun summer without me. There, you happy now?"

"Yes, very." Rory replied, smiling.

"Love, you've seemed to pick up another blonde who can't take his eyes off you." Finn hinted, staring at Tristan.

"Oh! Hey Tristan, welcome back!" She greeted, giving him a hug.

"Good to be back."

"Yeah, well anything must be good compared to boot camp. How ya been, DuGrey?" Colin asked, approaching the trio and doing the manly handshake with Tristan.

"Good, back at Chilton?"

"Wait, you went to Chilton with Tristan?" Rory asked, bewildered.

"Rory, I told you that I once went to Chilton. You didn't make the connection?"

"No!"

"Yeah, you're gonna make a great journalist," Logan said sarcastically, slinging an arm around Rory's shoulders, he glanced at Tristan. "You look familiar."

"He's not the blonde guy that hit on you the other night, is he?" Finn asked, a evil smirk on his face.

"Finn, Logan, don't be assholes." Rory scolded.

"Yes, Mom," Logan drawled.

"Hm, kinky. You and Logan into that? The whole 'call me daddy' thing?" Finn teased. Rory tried to slug Finn, but Logan held her back.

"Easy there, Ace. Who's this guy? Who are you?" Logan asked, the last question directed toward Tristan.

"My name's Tristan, Tristan Dugrey."

7878787878787878787878

A/N: I know this should have been out forever ago, but I I've been so busy.

I'm really really sorry. I have no real excuses.

I Hope you enjoyed it anyways!

Please review!


End file.
